Fill in the Blanks
by lecrayon
Summary: Ever wondered what Ron and Hermione were up to all those times Harry was off learning how to save the world? Only dialogue. FINISHED
1. The HalfBlood PrincESS

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKRowling (oops, forgot to put this before)_

_Experiment: All dialogue_

_Summary: Ever wonder what happened with all those times Harry left Ron and Hermione together while he went off to learn how to save the world (again)?_

_Chapter One: The Half-Blood Princ_ess

_Setting: Harry just left for Dumbledore's first meeting with him. Eight o'clock, Saturday evening, the Gryffindor common room (Oh, and this fic will continue through the whole of book VI if people actually read it)._

Do you think Dumbledore teaching him will do much good?

**Well . . . it has too, doesn't it? He's not going to make Harry spend hours and hours with him just to have tea and talk about woolen socks.**

Woolen socks?

**Oh yeah . . . remember the Mirror of Erised? Harry told me that Dumbledore saw himself holding a pair of warm socks.**

What on earth does this have to do with fighting _Voldemort_, Ron?

**_Don't say it out loud, Hermione!_ —I don't know . . . Dumbledore will probably have all sorts of special spells laid out for him.**

(pause)

**This always happens. This ALWAYS happens.**

Hmm?

**The sidekicks are left to do the dirty work while our hero goes off and does his thing.**

We're not doing dirty work!

**_He_ doesn't have to do his essay on the _Principles of Rematerialization_—**

I can't believe you're complaining about that. I really don't.

**Don't shake your head at me.**

I just let you see all of mine! And what did you do with it! You _read it upside down_!

**Well it didn't give me a _spark_ of inspiration the right way around.**

What do you need inspiration for? You just listen to McGonagall, take decent notes, and read the textbook.

**It's not always that easy for people with normal brain capacity, Hermione.**

I'm _flattered_, thank you. And don't change the subject. You're not jealous of Harry or anything, right?

**Why would I be jealous? I'm his best mate!**

Okay, then . . .

**. . . I don't like that tone.**

What tone?

**Like you know better but you're hiding it on purpose to make me want to know.**

What would I hide, Ron?

**What would I be jealous of, Hermione?**

Harry doesn't have to do it, you know.

**Do what?**

Really act like the Chosen One.

**I know, but—hey, you're the one who's jealous.**

Me?

**I mean about Harry's potions book.**

I just think that it's wrong to follow the directions of something where you can't see the brain.

**You're just repeating what my dad always says.**

It's a little suspicious, don't you think?

**What, that Harry's doing better in Slughorn's class than you?**

NO! What—I—

**Look, I'm not that excited about Harry learning secret little tricks from some prince, but at least I don't try to argue that the Half-Blood Prince is a girl.**

I was just saying that, you know, the handwriting looks feminine!

**A guy can be pretty smart, too.**

I'm not saying that guys are stupid—well, not _all_ of them—but I don't like the whole idea of Harry learning from something unknown.

**You just hate the idea that people can learn better through unofficial ways.**

You just hate the idea that Harry gets to leave off his _Principles of Rematerialization_ essay until tomorrow.

**OH . . . yeah . . . by the way, can I have another look at that essay of yours again, Hermione?**

To look at it sideways, perhaps?

(later)

WAKE UP!

STOP DROOLING ON MY ESSAY!

**I'm not . . . drooling . . .**

You've had that for the last past hour or so, Ron! If you're sleepy, then go on up.

**No—I want to wait for Harry.**

Then don't fall asleep on my piece of parchment. You've got it all wet, look—what were you dreaming about, anyway?

**It's not _wet_ . . . dreaming?**

You were sort of mumbling in your sleep.

**Oh—uh—wh . . . what did I say?**

I couldn't tell. You're incoherent even when you're awake, how could I understand your sleep talk?

**Oh . . . good—I mean . . . er . . .**

I don't want to know.

(awkward silence, then a voice is heard outside)

Um . . . I think Harry's back from Dumbledore, Ron!

**Good—good—er . . .**

I said I _don't want to know_ . . .


	2. Paranoia

Chapter Two: Paranoia

Setting: Gryffindor common room, Monday evening at 8 o'clock. During Harry's second meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

Ron.

**Eh . . . yes, 'Mione?**

Don't look at me like that! I'm not accusing you of anything.

**Who said anything about being guilty?**

You did. Just now.

**No, I—**

This doesn't have anything to do with that Fanged Whizbee from a while back, does it?

**No, I—**

You're ears are turning red.

**No, I—**

You aren't looking me in the eye.

**I haven't done anything wrong, alright?**

Then why are you blushing?

(Silence)

I changed my mind. I don't want to know.

**Then what _do_ you want to know? You're the one who started his conversation.**

Oh. Yes. About that.

**Well?**

Harry's getting a little . . . strange, don't you think?

**Strange?**

Oh, I don't know . . . paranoid, maybe?

**Paranoid?**

Yes, Ron, paranoid.

**Paranoid?**

Are you repeating my words on purpose to annoy me or are you trying to reinforce every detail so that you can go tell Harry about me _fraternizing with the enemy_ again?

**Fraternizing?—ah, never mind. No, it was funny because—well, quite frankly, _you're_ being paranoid right about now.**

I'm just worried, Ron.

**About Harry? If you ask me, he just hates Malfoy on a deeper, more determined level than us.**

Do you really think that Malfoy is a Death Eater?

**N—no, not quite—**

But you think it's a possibility.

**Now why would we even _entertain_ such a theory? Hmm. Let's think—yes, Hermione, I _can_ think—the guy spits "Mudblood" at you every chance he gets. His dad is locked up in Azkaban. _He's got silver hair_.**

Apart from that last bit—I can't even _begin_ to think what sort of connections your brain makes—it makes sense that he _could_ be. But Harry's really convinced. He's not even trying to get our opinion. It's like he takes it as a fact of life.

**I still don't know what you're getting at, Hermione.**

It's just making me nervous.

**He hasn't cracked, if that's what you mean. **

I'd expect you to be a little more concerned about your best friend.

**Don't get _me_ feeling guilty just because _you _are about suspecting that Harry's gone over the bend.**

I was just asking what your opinion was. Goodness.

**Since when did you start asking for my opinion?**

Since we're all in danger of being killed, tortured, or ordered around by Voldemort. It's positively driven me mad, hasn't it, resorting to asking for a friend's opinion! And I wish you wouldn't cringe like that every time I say Voldemort.

**I don't _cringe_ . . .**

VOLDEMORT!

**ARGHH! I mean . . .**

If anyone should act like you, Ron, it's Harry, but I don't see him running to his giant teddy bear. Oh, wait, you don't _have_ one . . . got turned into a giant spider, hasn't it?

(Pause)

**Why do you always compare me to Harry?**

I don't always compare you to Harry!

**Yes, you do. I'm not Harry, you know.**

Does this have anything to do with me saying that Harry was getting fanciable?

**NO! Well—**

If you want frothy little compliments from a girl, go see Lavender. She's been eying you like a demented hawk for the last month or so.

**Really?—NO, Hermione—**

You can't possibly be jealous of Harry.

**I'm not jealous of Harry!**

And for your information, I don't fancy him.

**Then who _do_ you fancy, Hermione! You bristle up like a Blast-Ended Skrewt around every guy except Harry. **

I do not.

—**And Vicky. Whatever happened to Krum, anyway?**

(Silence)

**That was horrible. I take it back.**

No—no—it's okay. You're right.

**I—I am?**

I'm the one who's been horrible to you, Ron.

**What?**

I am resisting saying sarcastic remarks even now.

**Oh.**

As for Krum—our letters sort of petered out. It's hard to keep up something over a distance of hundreds of kilometers and a sea of Death Eaters and Dementors.

**So you _did_ have something?**

I can't lie that he really just, you know, swept me off my feet.

_**He swept you off your feet!**_

I've stopped resisting those sarcastic remarks momentarily, sorry. No, Ron, I was fourteen and foolish. He means nothing more to me than a friend that's kind of hard to understand.

**Oh—good—er—**

You always hated him after that Yule Ball. Why was that?

**Do you really want me to answer that, Hermione?**

(Silence)

No. Not—not yet.

(An uncomfortable half-hour passes, in which Hermione turns pink at intervals and Ron's ears become steadily redder)

**Think Katie Bell will be up for the next match?**

_Ron!_

* * *

AN: For future reference, this fic will not completely consist of Hermione and Ron bickering. I don't want you guys to get sick of it. This was a lousy chapter, I admit, because I tried too hard (and I'm too lazy to rewrite it). Next time, I'll just let the characters go off on their own.


	3. Progress

_Setting: Hallway, fourth floor, by the tapestry of Dan the Deluded (yes, that means you)_

_Chapter Three: Progress_

_AN: This is shortly after Christmas, and Ron is still snogging Lavender on a regular basis. Hermione has stopped speaking friendlily to him._

* * *

Cough.

Cough.

**What do you want, Hermione?**

I need to go to that way.

**. . . You're free to go (?)**

You're blocking up the hallway.

**Oh.**

(Hermione moves to her left, Ron his right. Hermione just manages to squeeze through.)

Thanks . . . _Won-Won_ . . .

**OUCH—watch where that hair is flying!**

I am terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you with hair that is not as sleek or as straight as Lav-Lav's.

**_I don't call her Lav-Lav._**

I do.

(Ron snatches at her hand) _AN: I'll use blocking when I absolutely need it. Otherwise there's a problem with continuity._

**Wait—**

What?

**Why are you acting like this?**

Let go of my hand.

**What's the reason for shooting your canaries at me?**

Let go of my hand.

**NO. Why are you mad at me? Most times I know what I've done wrong or I've deserved it. Not like this.**

You know what's wrong and you deserve this.

**NO, I don't.**

Thank you for kindly releasing my hand. Please move out of the way.

_**Damn it, Hermione!**_

(Pause)

**Take that wand away from my face.**

Ron, you have just squashed me to the wall with your own body. I'm not a witch for no reason.

**I won't let go of you until you tell me what the problem is. **

You're nagging hold on our past friendship is quite touching. NOW GET OFF OF ME!

**WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT ME GOING OUT WITH LAVENDER!**

EVERYTHING!

(Silence with so much tension you could cut it with that McGonagall glare reserved for Forge.)

**You almost jabbed my eye out with that wand of yours. Now could you please go on? I think we're making progress.**

Progress.

**Yes. And I also need to know why you went to Slughorn's party with that prat.**

McClaggen is no—never mind.

**SEE? Even you think so too!**

He's nowhere near the prat that you are, Ron.

(Ron releases Hermione.)

**Forget what I said about progress.**

I could throw your question back to you: what's so wrong with me going to that party with McClaggen?

**Everything.**

HAH!

**Do you know what I think? I think that you just don't like the idea that I'm snogging Lavender.**

_What is that supposed to mean!_

**I don't like the idea that you've snogged Vicky, either. Let's just leave it at that.**

No.

**What?**

Me kissing Viktor is completely different from you practically smothering Lavender.

**I do not _smother_ her!**

Oh yes you do. Even the Fat Lady's noticed.

**What in Merlin's beard are you _talking_ about?**

Don't tell me you haven't figured it out. Tell me, what's our new password?

**Abstinence—oh that is just wrong, Hermione.**

You guys are tangled up everywhere, even in public. It's making the whole of the first years uncomfortable.

**What kind of person do you think I am? **

Someone who snogs Lav-Lav.

Now let me through.

**No.**

_No?_

**We've been best friends for six years, 'Mione! **

Don't call me 'Mione.

**Don't call me Won-Won. Why do you hate me?**

(Silence)

I don't hate you, Ron.

**Well you sure act like it! **

I just don't want you ruining yourself over a girl like Lavender.

**Oh, so you think I'm _ruining_ myself? **

Yes; quite frankly, you guys are wasting your time. And lips.

**And what makes you think that you saying anything will make a difference?**

(Silence yet again)

_This_ is why I've resorted to canary-attacks.

**So you think that I'm so thick the only message that will get to me is violence? Bloody hell, Hermione, I have scars!**

Too bad for Lav-Lav, then.

(Pause)

Thank you very much for getting out of my way.

(Hermione walks a few paces off)

**. . . But then, I prefer your hair to Lavender's.**

* * *

_AN: This last was definitely not heard by Hermione, or else . . . book six would have been a lot different. I realize I'm skipping whole chunks of the book, but there are only so many interesting conversations they can have, especially if Harry's in the way._

_I probably won't continue using narration. Makes my job too easy._

_Thank you, my reviewers; _R/Hr Fan—_You're right_. _That's just whatis the problem, that I wrote both of thema little immature. Very helpful._


	4. Essence of Rue

_Chapter Four: Essence of Rue (corrected)_

_Setting: Hospital wing, evening, the day after Ron's birthday. Ron was first drugged by Romilda Vane's love potion, then by a mysterious substance in his drink. If you recall, it was Harry's bezoar that saved him._

_A/N: Thank you so much _**EternalEcho**_ for pointing out that mistake! This chapter has been corrected accordingly. (Darn. I prided myself on knowing every detail of Harry Potter.)_

'**Er-my-nee . . . **

**Hermione—**

Hmm? What—Ron!

**You fell asleep—ouch, don't pounce on me like that!**

You're awake—thank God, you're awake—

**Um . . . Hermione?**

Yes?

**Would you please unwrap your legs from around me?**

OH! Sorry . . .

(Pause)

**Thanks . . . how long was I out, by the way?**

About a day and a half, Ron.

**Really.**

Don't worry; you didn't miss much, unless you count Lavender's seventeen visits so far.

**She came _seventeen times_?**

Give or take a few.

**She came _seventeen times, give or take a few_?**

Those flowers are from her.

**Oh . . . so _that's _why . . . I kept having these strange dreams where I was suffocating.**

Those weren't from the flowers.

**How would you know?**

She sprayed her perfume all over your pillow.

**_Why_ in the name of Merlin's left thumb would she _do_ that to me?**

She said some rubbish about how the "intoxicating memory" of her would bring you around.

**Intoxicating, yes—I thought I was fighting a dungbomb in my sleep.**

I thought you would have grown accustomed to the smell.

**No, not really. It's new, but I couldn't exactly tell her that it burned my nostrils every time she made a movement around me.**

How thoughtful of you.

(Pause)

**And what happened to me?**

You don't remember?

**Well—only snatches. It's not really too clear after I drank the antidote—oh God, no. No no no no no.**

I'm guessing the whole Romilda Vane thing came back to you?

**I'm not going to come out of this room, ever.**

There's no point in sticking your head in your pillow—or banging it against the headboard.

**I'm only banging my head because I need to clear it. I forgot that Lavender sprayed my pillow.**

Everyone knows that it was a silly love potion, Ron.

**I will never, ever, ever, EVER eat another Chocolate Cauldron in my life. **

That's too bad, because Fred and George left you a big pack of them next to Lavender's flowers.

**I need to chuck myself out of the window this instant, Hermione! What is _wrong_ with these people?**

**  
**Need I state the obvi—oh, never mind. Would you like to hear the rest of the story?

**Yes, go on . . . and could you get me another pillow from the next bed?**

Sure . . .

**Ah—I can breathe . . . **

Are you ready _now_?

**No . . . let me inhale a few more times . . . yes, that's it. Go on, please.**

Do you remember the toast Slughorn gave to you?

**The mead?**

Yes. Anything after that?

**No, not really.**

Well, someone spiked the drink.

**No! Did anyone else drink it?**

No—they have your gluttony to thank for it.

**So Slughorn and Harry are okay?**

Yes.

**Was the drink supposed to make me fall unconscious and wake up a day later?**

Er . . . no . . .

**Tell me, Hermione.**

You were supposed to die.

**What? I can't hear you.**

You were supposed to DIE!

(Silence)

**Here, have a tissue. I'm not dead though, am I, so no need to cry about it.**

sniff

**Here's another tissue.**

Th—thanks . . .

**Goodness—what would you be like if I _really_ snuffed it?**

Don't even _mention_ something like that!

**So why didn't I die?**

Harry forced a bezoar into your throat.

**Wow . . . **

This is about _you_, Ron, not some juicy bit of gossip about someone else. You shouldn't whistle.

**Still disapproving of the Half-Blood Prince, then?**

It wasn't the Half-Blood Prince who invented that cure, so yes. If Harry just listened to Snape in the beginning of our first year, it would have come naturally.

**Ah—so you thank _Snape_ for saving my life. Interesting, Hermione.**

He's more reliable than that old Potions book, at any rate.

**As long as the bezoar worked . . . **

You still have to take essence of rue every so often, and you have to stay here for another week.

**No! Next week's match!**

I'm so sorry, Ron.

**What are _you_ sorry for?**

I just _feel_ sorry for you. And I—er—apologize about not talking to you. And that . . . incident . . . in the hallway.

(Pause)

**No, I've been a bit of a prat this whole time, too. I'm going to break it off with Lavender.**

Really?

**There isn't an _ounce_ of sympathy in your face, Hermione. **

Oh—

**And you're awful at acting. But then again, I don't really deserve your sympathy.**

It's not all your fault Ron.

**But it started with me. We're good, then?**

Yes, yes, of course . . . can't exactly throw six years of friendship down the drain now, can we?

**No. We can't.**

And as a friend, who is very well-meaning, I have some more bad news for you.

**Too late to chuck myself out of that window. Damn.**

You do know that McClaggen will have to substitute for you next week, right?

**Yes, but I didn't count on realizing that so soon.**

There's no such thing as being blissfully unaware in my experience. And no, I am definitely not happy about that.

**Good. Damn it anyway.**

Ron—

**Yes?**

It's getting sort of late.

**Oh. What time is it?**

Eight-forty.

**That's not late!**

Oh but as a prefect who must set an example, yes it is.

**Then you have to go?**

Yes. Sorry.

**Fine . . . I can just talk to Madame Pomfrey for company, then.**

I'll be back tomorrow morning with Harry. Just go to sleep.

**Easy for you to say. _You_ don't have to think about how you could have almost died.**

At least Lav-Lav's perfume won't suffocate you anymore, right?

**Don't start with that again, Hermione! I was young and foolish. The perfume will still haunt me though—it's been chiseled into my brain.**

I'll move the flowers and Chocolate Cauldrons, too.

**Good night.**

Good night.


	5. A Slip of the Tongue

_Chapter Five: A Slip of the Tongue_

_Setting: Gryffindor common room, Monday evening at eight o'clock. Harry is away on yet another meeting with Dumbledore._

_A/N: I have this fic planned to be around nine or ten chapters, but I might do a sort of prequel or sequel, if I have enough ideas for them not to bicker all the time. (aHEM—ideas, anyone?)_

* * *

Harry's a bit anxious over Dean and Ginny, isn't he?

**Why shouldn't he be? I mean, he can't have any more Quidditch trouble than he already has, can he?**

You believe him, then?

**Believe him? Is there any reason why I shouldn't?**

Do you realize we have been speaking in questions for the last minute or so?

**Do _you_ have any answers, Hermione?**

I would, if you had any clue of what I'm trying to communicate.

**I know more about Quidditch than you will ever want to. I don't think even you can argue with that.**

Still think this is about Quidditch, don't you?

(Pause)

**I'm a patient man, Hermione, but I wish you would get to the point! **

I see that there is no reward in pursuing this topic.

**Dean and Ginny?**

If you think so.

(Pause)

**This is another one of those times, isn't it?**

Another one of _what_ times?

**Another time when you know something I don't but you're dying to talk about it, but feel guilty about sharing.**

If you don't know, then you never will—at least, not soon, anyway.

**Dean and Ginny, then. What about them?**

_You_ know.

**They're about to break up?**

Stop looking so happy.

**_Stop looking so happy?_ **

When your smile threatens to overtake your eyebrows, I _do_ get concerned.

**You're concerned for me, are you?**

More than you will ever understand.

(Pause)

**S o o o . . . Ginny's going to break with Dean. And Harry's worried that his Quidditch team will get torn apart again if this happens. Please tell me that this is all there is to it, Hermione.**

That's all there is to it.

**No, there isn't!**

You just asked me to tell you that that's all there is to it.

**Oh. Well, it's one of those rhetorical questions that you're supposed to get annoyed about and start answering for the heck of it.**

Why do I get the sense that we're spending far too much time together?

**Six years, 'Mione. Six years. **

I quite needed the reminder, thanks.

**You _are_ predictable.**

(Pause)

**You know what?**

What?

**I'm just not going to think about Dean and Ginny and Harry. This way I won't have to torture myself to consider using Veritaserum on you.**

Good.

**Why did you go and have to open your mouth, anyway? It's almost like an excuse for you to pity my confusion and lack of understanding. Honestly, sometimes I wish you like Lav . . . er . . .**

(Silence like a tomb)

Care to repeat that?

**No . . . uh . . .**

Then I'll clear it up for you. Sometimes you wish I wouldn't open my mouth. Sometimes you wish I was more like Lavender—giggly, always ready for a snog, but who otherwise has nothing to contribute that actually gets you seeing something beyond her lips. Sometimes you wish I would just sit and look pretty, smiling and nodding at all the wrong places, but a doll to look at, nonetheless. Sometimes you wish I wouldn't make you have to scratch your head in order to think about something other than _sex_—

**Hang on! What do you mean by that!**

Wait—there's spittle on your nose—WHAT DO I MEAN BY THAT? WHAT DO I _MEAN_ BY THAT!

**I don't constantly sit fantasizing about Lavender, or any girl, for that matter. I'd appreciate it if you didn't see me as a blob of teenaged hormones.**

Oh, but you are. Why else would you have that vacant expression every time you're supposed to be doing homework with me, hmm?

**It's harder than you think!**

Ron, of all the people to say that to, it should _never_ be me. It's harder than I think to do homework? I'm doing all of my own studies and practically doing Harry's and yours, too—

**It's harder than you think to sit here by you for hours doing nothing but looking up ridiculously detailed facts about—about—**

No, _I'm_ doing nothing for hours except looking up those ridiculously detailed facts. You haven't even started on that Herbology essay. Three guesses as to why not.

**I'm not going to copy off of yours.**

Of course. You're going to copy Harry's as soon as I finish writing it up for him.

(Silence)

**I'm sorry, Hermione.**

What?

**I'm sorry—why are you raising your wand—and why are you checking my temperature; I'm perfectly fine, thank you—and _why_ are you lifting up my hair?**

To check the roots. Ah. Red. Very clever—why are _you_ pulling at my hair?

**To check the roots. Ah. Brown. Very clever. _What the bloody HELL are you doing!_**

(Pause)

You never apologize to me.

**Yes, I do.**

_Don't start arguing with me_. Not at times like these, anyway.

**And what is a time like this?**

When we start bickering about something stupid. You only apologize when it's something serious.

**This isn't something serious?**

_No_. I'm no monster; I don't make enemies out of a little slip of the tongue.

**That was a _little_ slip of the tongue?**

Well—no—and you're not the only one who has to apologize. I really shouldn't talk to you as if you're a blob of teenaged hormones. You're right.

**I'm right?**

Let's stop with the questions, shall we? Yes, you are right. I highly doubt you sit here fantasizing about Lavender all the time. My thoughts would kill your thoughts without us even knowing it.

**I'm never right. **

You are seriously going to argue about whether you're right or not? And take the offensive?

**No, no—I—**

I'm sorry. You're sorry. It's looking very good right now. _Don't ruin it_.

**Um . . . sure . . .**

(Pause)

I also take back what I said from the beginning.

**About Dean and Ginny? They're not going to break up?**

It would be kinder not to let you know.

(Silence)

What you said about it being harder than I think—that had nothing to do with homework, did it?

(Pause)

**It would be kinder not to let you know.**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took longer than normal, but I had a tiny case of writer's block. Next chapter will be more enjoyable for me to write, hence quicker—Ron and Hermione attend a practice session in Hogsmeade for Apparition tests. _

_Preview: Madam Rosmerta _really_ didn't laugh at Ron's joke about the hag, the healer, and the Mimbulus mimbletonia._


	6. Of Confusion and Oblivion

_Chapter Six: Of Confusion and Oblivion_

_Setting: Hogsmeade. Apparition practice session. Need I say more?_

_A/N: Reviews! Gah! I've been reduced to monosyllabic expressions of glee. (Yay!)_

* * *

(Walking to the town square, where Twycross is surrounded by a gathering of students)

Destination. Determination. Deliberation. Destination, determination, deliberation. Destinationdeterminationdeliberation.

**Stop it!**

Destinationdeterminationdeliberation.

**Hermione.**

Destinationdeterminationdeliberation!—oh, sorry—yes?

**I'm okay _now_, but tell me: is that how you're going to answer to your name from now on? I really want to know, because that witch that just passed us muttered a Shield Charm at herself.**

No, she didn't.

**Yes, she did.**

It was a drying spell, not a Shield Charm. She spilled Firewhiskey on herself.

**Oh. That's explains a lot. **

(Pause)

Destinationdeterminationdeliberation. Destinationdeliberationdetermin—no, wrong order—desternati—oops—delisteratio—

**Finally.**

What?

**Got that Confundus Charm down _pat_, finally.**

You Confunded me?

**Yes. It was all your help, really.**

You _Confunded_ me—what do you mean, all my help?

**You said it yourself that I needed a strong desire or motive to effectively carry out the Confundus Charm. **

So _I_ provided that "strong desire or motive." Why would you do that to me, Ron?

**It's really hard to concentrate on "determination, divination, and deportation"—or whatever the D's were—when the person next to you is repeating it faster than you can think it.**

You could have just told me to keep quiet.

**Ah, but you wouldn't hear me. Do I honestly look like the kind of person who would jinx someone just for annoying them?**

(Pause)

**Actually, you're eyebrows sort of answered that for me. **

(Silence)

Oh no, oh no, oh no—

**Hmm?**

Did you just hear that? Did you just _hear_ that?

**What?**

Twycross says we have to Apparate to Madam Puddifoot's. Oh no. Oh no no no no.

**Really?**

Weren't you listening?

**Um . . . no . . . **

I take it you weren't even _looking_ at Twycross.

**N—not really—**

(Uncomfortable silence)

**You'll do fine, Hermione. You always do.**

No, I don't.

**Yes, you do.**

No, I don't.

**Remember in the Great Hall last time? You were the closest to Apparating inside the hoop.**

But I _didn't_.

**And that seriously makes you all depressed? If I cried every time I failed a test or, God forbid, got beaten by someone else at grades, I'd be sharing Moaning Myrtle's stall. Probably _willingly_.**

You don't have to put yourself down to make me feel better, Ron. It's a nice gesture, really, but you don't have to.

**Feeling better?**

(Pause)

I think you just had me trapped there.

**What?**

If I said I felt better, that would mean that you putting yourself down is actually working. If I said I didn't, that would mean you putting yourself down isn't enough. I can't believe you put up with me.

**What?**

You don't even realize it when you're being very psychological about things. And yet you always say I underestimate your intelligence

**I think that you just make things more complicated on your own, 'Mione.**

Won't help me pass the Apparition Test though, will it?

**You will—oh, look; I think he wants us to line up.**

We're doing this _individually_?

**I suppose so.**

(Pause)

**Er—I'd prefer my wand arm intact, Hermione.**

Sorry.

(Pause)

**Hey, I think Parvati Apparated just now!**

(Pause)

**And Seamus!**

(Pause)

**And Lavender—oh—never mind.**

Is this supposed to make me feel better?

**Lavender didn't make it, so yes. At least the color's back in your cheeks.**

Oh.

(Pause)

**You must really dislike Lavender.**

(Pause, again)

So . . . how is it between you two? You've avoided her this whole trip.

**Hush! She's walking this way without Parvati—**

I don't think you could hide behind me, although I wouldn't mind.

**And why not?**

Well, I wouldn't mind because I feel sorry for you—

**No, I meant why can't I hide behind you?**

Oh—for one, I'm roughly two-thirds the height of you.

**And?**

Well, I thought that reason was enough to cover the rest. She's gone now, by the way. She saw me first.

**I swear, first thing tomorrow I'm going to tell her that . . . that . . .**

Would you like me to send you a draft?

**No! Tomorrow I'll break up with her. I will.**

You've been saying that since three weeks ago.

**Don't rush me.**

(Pause)

**You know, I should have Lavender walk towards you every time we have a test.**

Why?

**Because you haven't noticed that you're up next.**

WHAT.

**You're up next.**

(Later)

**Hah. Told you you'd be perfect.**

No, you said I'd be fine.

**You memorize things like that?**

Yes.

**Hmm. It looks like Twycross is twitching his finger. Do you think it's all those times he Apparated? Makes someone rather loopy? **

Ron, he's beckoning at you to step up.

**Oh.**

(Later)

**I did it! I really did it!**

Yes, you _did_ Apparate.

**I know!**

Congratulations.

**Thanks—why are you not looking at me in the eye?**

Well—you did Apparate.

**I know. And yes, I do know that I didn't quite make it to Madam Puddifoot's, but I went even _farther_. **

That's—that's—

**Amazing? It's even better coming from you.**

Ron!

**Ouch! I also prefer my _ribs_ intact, too! What?**

Listen to what Twycross is saying! He's talking about you.

**About me? How nice . . . **

(Later)

**He made it perfectly clear the first time, thank you very much. I _know_ that had this occurred in a real situation, I could have Apparated to Siberia instead of Scotland. And I _know_ that there aren't many Ministry officials stationed in Siberia.**

Quite the tetchy mood today, Ron. He's only trying to teach.

**I don't learn very well through repetition.**

_That_ I've learned long, long ago. But at least Scrivenshaft's isn't too far from Madam Puddifoot's.

**And I _did_ Apparate.**

Yes, you did. I'm very proud of you.

**You're proud of me? I'm _that_ horrible at everything I do?**

No! Not many people Apparated at all, if you noticed.

**But Twycross didn't give a twenty-minute lecture on _them_, did he?**

A good teacher doesn't dwell on failures, but takes advantage of every situation. Now let's go to the Three Broomsticks; everyone else is already halfway there.

**Seeing as Dog-breath here didn't give a twenty-minute lecture.**

(Later, at the Three Broomsticks)

I expect you want to get the drinks again?

**Er . . . yes, as a matter of fact, I do.**

Saves me the trouble, doesn't it?

**Er . . . yes . . . **

I'll stay right here, then—leave you alone with her.

**What? No—no—you come along too, Hermione . . .**

(Later)

I tried to laugh, Ron, I really did!

And I think Madam Rosmerta almost did—her mouth was sort of tight-lipped while you were telling her the joke.

**Really?**

Yeah—I _really wonder why she didn't laugh_. Next time, don't have anything at all to drink, not even butterbeer. It—it affects your—

**Comedy?**

Um . . . I was about to say "rational thinking," but I suppose that would do, too.

**You're right. No one heard me, thank goodness, except for you two.**

She even had to ask you to repeat it.

**I know.**

Which I doubt is a good thing in this case, but there you are.

**But she stared at me for a while, didn't she? She sort of stood there, watching me laugh my head off. Alone.**

I doubt that's a good thing in this case, either.

**She smiled. That's fact.**

I think it is more correctly called a "smirk," or maybe a facial expression of pity.

**I don't even remember what I said to her.**

Like I said, you should lay off the butterbeer.

**What did I say, Hermione? I lost my head for a bit. Especially with the laughing.**

Do you really want me to remind you?

**I have to force myself to listen, or else I might do it again.**

You have to promise me, though, that you won't sulk for the rest of the day. I know how easily you get upset.

**I don't get upset easily! And I never sulk.**

Right.

(Pause)

**Interesting cough you have there, Hermione. Almost sounds like "Twycross."**

Ron, you can't even pull of humor. Don't try to be sarcastic.

**Sarcastic?**

Good lord, I think you're telling the truth.

**Don't confuse me again, 'Mione, that's a warning. **

Would you still like to hear your joke again? Maybe it will sound worse coming from me.

**That bad, huh? Do tell.**

It was about a hag, a healer, and a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_.

**I'm tempted to stop you there, but it's for my own good.**

They all go in a bar.

**And they sit down.**

Yes. Do you remember now?

**Unfortunately. **

My Memory Charm didn't go as smoothly as planned, seeing as it's all coming back with those few words.

**Memory Charm?**

A tricky one, too, or else you would have turned vastly unentertaining. Or more so. Either way, it's a highly selective Memory Charm.

**A highly selective Memory Charm.**

So you wouldn't end up a blithering fool like Lockhart.

**So I wouldn't end up a blithering fool like Lockhart.**

Exactly. That's why you held an understandable conversation with me.

(Pause)

**I think there is some diabolical incentive behind this, but I can't quite grasp it.**

Revenge. For Confunding me.

**Ah. **

Does it feel good to have relived your high point of embarrassment?

(Silence)

Ron, I'm joking. I didn't Obliviate you. Do I look like that kind of person?

(Pause)

The eyebrow thing only works with us girls. Sorry.

**Hmm . . . you think another joke would work? To redeem myself? I happen to know another one about the walking quill and the banshee. **

Is the banshee deaf, by any chance?

**How did you know?**

You made it up.

**I take it you want me to stop cracking jokes.**

Yes.

(Pause)

**If you've finished the butterbeer, we should head back. Harry's in there with his Malfoy obsession.**

Yeah . . . Madam Rosmerta is making her rounds, and I don't want to be around with you when she comes here.

**Oh—er—sure—**

I know you fancy Rosmerta, Ron.

**I don't fancy her.**

What I'm trying to do is to help you retain a shred of dignity.

**I said I don't fancy her.**

(Later)

**For the record, Hermione, I didn't Confund you.**

* * *

_A/N: I realize Ron seems a little transparent with his crush on Madam Rosmerta, but he's only acting this way because he's embarrassed about himself, not about him and Rosmerta. If that makes any sense. But do not worry—Ron and Rosmerta are _not_ an item. Obviously Hermione knows this, or she would have acted more jealous. I hope that the situation is made clear by her take on it, seeing as she's very intelligent._


	7. The Better Half

_Chapter Seven: The Better Half_

_Setting: Ministry building, the twenty-first of April. Apparition exams._

_A/N: Having reread HBP, I've realized I made a grave error. It's _Ron_ who's the nervous one, not Hermione. It actually doesn't make too much of a difference, but this chapter will be written like it's supposed to be based on the actual events. _

_HBP doesn't specify where they are tested, but seeing as Ron had an examiner all to himself, I'm guessing it's on a more official scale than Hogsmeade. Thus the Ministry building. I will take the liberty of stating that they used a Portkey to get there._

_I'm sorry, I've gone over this entire fic myself and there isn't much action. I promise the following chapters will have a little more of whatthere should be._

* * *

**Have we been here before?**

Last year. Don't tell me you don't remember.

**I do, but everything was smashed up and crazy by the time we were done with it.**

Well, we haven't been in _this_ floor before. I think they cleared a special area for us, Ron!

**Right. I feel so much better knowing that they cleared a special area for us.**

Relax. You'll be fine.

**Sounds oddly familiar, but I _just can't put my finger on it_. **

(Pause)

**They're taking an awfully long time with this, aren't they?**

Yes.

(Pause)

**Think some of us will actually pass?**

Yes.

(Pause)

**Hermione's saying very little today, isn't she?**

Yes.

(Pause)

**She isn't even taking the bait. I wonder if she's okay.**

Bait!

(Pause)

**There's the 'Mione I always knew—armed to the teeth with hexes.**

I didn't hex you.

**I swear, you attacked me!**

But not with the wand.

**Better a bruised throat than a fleet of canaries, I suppose.**

Just don't 'bait' me. You don't 'bait' me, ever. I'm not a silly little girl who jumps at every piece of worm dangled down to her.

(Silence)

**As opposed to Lavender. I understood that glare.**

I didn't glare at you!

**Hermione, we stood there for a full minute and you didn't even blink. **

It wasn't a staring contest! It's always a competition with boys . . . doesn't it ever get tiring?

**I'm not a silly little boy who jumps at every chance to prove his winning streaks. I know you hate stereotypes, but you use them, too.**

That's not stereotyping, that's a fact of life. Between you and Harry I never have a moment of peace.

**Hmm . . . do you want to have an actual staring contest? It was nice, not having a feminist breathing down your neck every two seconds.**

_No_, Ron. But I'm glad we got that clear.

**What did we get clear?**

That I'm a feminist.

**I got that clear a long time ago. The whole Half-Blood Princess thing tipped me off quite clearly.**

Good.

(Pause)

_**We have to split up?**_

(Pause)

**If I had known all of the one's, two's, three's, and four's had to group together, I would have moved.**

Away?

**What do you think? I don't fancy having to Apparate with, say, Blaise Zabini watching me. Well, looks like we have to go to our different corners now.**

Oh . . . good luck, Ron!

(Pause)

Aren't you going to wish me luck, too?

**You don't need it.**

What?

**If it means that much to you . . .**

Yes, it does.

**Good luck, then—I didn't know my good-wishing meant so much to you.**

It matters to me.

(Silence)

Well.

**Well. I should get going . . . the man is making floating clocks shoot out of his wand . . . so . . .**

(Later)

Hey! I passed—I'll wait for you here, Ron!

**Oh—okay—looks like I'm next . . .**

(Pause)

You look very pale.

**I have red hair, Hermione. Can't exactly help it, can I?**

He's doing the clock thing again.

**Ah.**

Don't be too nervous—it was really easy, just Apparate right across the wall into the room next door.

**Really easy, huh?**

(Pause)

Good luck.

(Later)

**You kissed me. Did you really kiss me just there, right before the horrible man pushed me away?**

A little peck on the cheek. Don't get any ideas.

**_You _kissed _me._**

Better hope Lav-Lav didn't see you. But what about it? I think you passed!

**Passed what?**

Your Apparition test.

**Oh. I forgot.**

You just Apparated a few seconds ago. And Apparated back.

**Really.**

A little peck on the cheek, Ron. For good luck.

(Pause)

Hmm . . . there's something not quite right about—

(Later)

**Half of an eyebrow! _Half an eyebrow!_**

I know! The man must have sharpened his vision magically—how else could he have spotted it?

_**Half an eyebrow!**_

I thought I saw some red dust float to the ground right after you Apparated, but I assumed you just didn't brush your hair enough.

_**Half an eyebrow!**_

I _know._

**Does this mean I don't pass?**

I think so.

_**Damn!**_

Shh, not so loud—maybe you'll be able to swing it; they're having a sort of mini meeting—

(Pause)

At least the eyebrow is whole, right?

* * *

_I know this is a pretty short chapter, but what other banter can I possibly write . . . but next chapter I have plenty of material to start on. And sorry about the long wait—I got hooked on this really great fic. See me favorites page._

_Coming up: Felix and Harry get together. Lavender and Ron break up._


	8. The Receiving End

_Chapter Eight: The Receiving End_

_Setting: Just outside of the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, while Harry leaves find Slughorn's memory after taking a swig of Felix Felicis._

_A/N: I finally tore myself away from digging through years' worth of HP fan fics. Seriously, have any of you _read_ some of these? But it takes so long, and quite frankly, it's easier to sit and read than to hunch over my keyboard and write._

_Lovely reviews again, thank you! Sorry it took so long . . . _

* * *

Ron . . . Ron!

(Later)

**Well.**

Are you okay?

**Yeah—I'm fine now.**

You aren't going to follow her? She's crying _really_ loudly right now . . .

**Oh—right—**

(Pause)

Um . . . you're still here.

**I know.**

And you've just sat down in an armchair and put your feet up on the table.

**I know.**

You're not at all . . . upset . . . by this.

**Trust me, 'Mione, I'm feeling _exactly_ the same as you are.**

I'm upset _for_ you, not because she spit at me.

**Don't flatter yourself (or me, for that matter). You've never looked better.**

(Pause)

Er—

**I mean you've never looked less not-upset.**

Not a good actress, am I.

**No, sorry.**

So . . . you aren't sad? Or angry?

**Are you?**

No . . .

(Pause)

This isn't something that you just cross off of your list and whistle happily away with, Ron.

**Oh? Then what am I supposed to do?**

I don't know—feel a healthy amount of pain, maybe?

**Tell me, Hermione: do you _want_ me to come blubbering to you and say that my heart's broken? It's not, by the way. I'm not so immature that I'd cry over some stupid relationship while Harry's off trying to kill not one You-Know-Who, but four.**

Oh.

**You also don't have to tiptoe around the bush.**

You're relieved, then.

**Of course. I was hoping that she'd break it off before I had to. **

But it was all over a misunderstanding.

**Actually, I was going to ask you guys to set up a sort of situation where she'd _have_ to get angry.**

And here we stumbled upon it, ready-made.

**Yeah.**

(Pause)

She's getting the wrong idea, though! If she'd only given you a chance to explain—

**I couldn't have even I wanted to. She's going to make a great Howler someday.**

You just stood there, looking over her shoulder to some point in the wall behind her. You could have taken advantage of that one time she paused to take a breath.

**I just wanted it to be over. She kept going on and on and on, and if you'd have been closer you would have seen that she was taking out her wand when she took that breath.**

But she thinks that we—in the dormitory—we were—

**We were _what_?**

Oh, you know—and she's going to tell Parvati, who's going to tell everyone else.

**Well, I'm sorry but I had to take that chance.**

But we _weren't_!

**You and I both know that, but she doesn't.**

Exactly! What will everyone _think_?

**Since when did you care so much about what other people thought?**

I don't. I just really, really hate it when something reminds me of that Skeeter cow.

**The scarlet woman incident, eh?**

Yes.

(Pause)

**Is it so bad that she thinks we were together in the dormitory alone?**

Honesty is the best course.

**Ah—there you go again.**

What?

**You say something vague and all-encompassing to answer a question. And more often than not the question isn't answered.**

I don't like being the center of a rumor that is false.

**Me too.**

So . . . ?

(Pause)

I am _not_ going to make that rumor true, Ron! Honestly!

**I wasn't saying that.**

I'm not Lavender! I have a smidgeon of self-respect, you know.

**I'm not asking you to march back to the dormitory and sleep with me just because some girl _thought_ we did, and because we want to keep the sanctity of "telling the truth." **

Because then it will in no way keep the sanctity of everything else.

**Right. **

(Pause)

**It would be funny, though, to see Harry's face when someone tells him that we're going at it behind his back. His two best friends.**

And you're willing to let Lavender start something like that for the sake of a laugh?

**Well—**

My reputation is a _mite_ cleaner than yours. Don't drag me into this.

**What d'you mean, you're reputation is _cleaner than mine_?**

(Pause)

**Sorry, the eyebrow-thing won't work this time. **

Fine. I won't say anything.

(Pause)

**Since you're obviously dying to know, me and Lavender didn't do anything—er—beyond what you saw.**

(Pause)

I believe you, Ron.

**Good. Seriously, would _you_ want to sleep with Lavender? I mean—she'd probably talk through the whole thing.**

(Pause)

I _still_ believe you, but those six years are doing a lot for you.

**No, really—now that I think of it, how did I get her to shut up long enough to snog me?**

**(Pause)**

When Harry isn't here, please don't think I take his place.

**I don't think that you're Harry.**

I _hope_ not, but it's getting a tad awkward to talk about this. This is guy-conversation material, and I'm the feminist.

**This isn't stuff I only talk to Harry about. Half the time he tells me that he doesn't want to hear, and the other half someone we know or one of us is dying.**

_I_ don't want to hear any more than he does.

**Great friend he is, too . . . you should have seen him going on about Cho.**

He didn't 'go on' about Cho. He turned positively red every time we mentioned her!

**It was bad enough.**

(Pause)

You know, you're very honest.

**You make it sound like its bad.**

It's very good, especially in a guy, but you should think about the person on the receiving end.

**What?**

I'm glad to hear that nothing—well, _fully_ inappropriate happened between you and Lavender, but I don't need to know _what it would be like_.

**You don't want me to be honest?**

I want you to be honest, but more with a filter. What if I spent twenty minutes detailing Krum?

**I see your point.**

Bad example. Dean and Ginny, then.

**Ginny is my _sister_. **

(Pause)

It's nice to know, though, that you will always tell the truth.

**It's nice to know that you will always believe me.**

_Ron!_

**No, no, I've got your _Hogwarts, A History_ with me here—**

(Pause)

**Um . . . Hermione?**

Yes, Ron?

**Is there some sort of rule that says that whenever I do something stupid and get into trouble, and I happen to be lying down, you have pounce on me like that?**

My _Hogwarts, A History_, please.

**I'd give it to you, but I'll hurt myself if I try in this position.**

You don't need that much oxygen to move your arm.

**And I'll hurt myself—er—somewhere else if I moved at _all_. **

Fine—I'll get it myself, then—

**No!**

What?

**Please don't do that.**

If you won't give the book to me, why can't I get it?

**Honesty, right?**

Er . . . I suppose so.

**Because you'd have to crawl over me to get it. My arm somehow ended up dragging on the floor.**

Don't be ridiculous—you're arm isn't that long.

**I wondered if you'd notice that when you jumped me, the chair fell over. **

Oh.

(Pause)

**Er . . . are we waiting for a brilliant idea? **

Ron.

Yes.

Ron!

**What?**

Be quiet.

(Pause)

**Why did you do that, anyway? You could have gone _around_ the chair to grab the book. There's no point in us staying like this.**

(Silence)

You said you wanted to have a laugh about this at Harry's expense, right?

**Uh . . . **

Well, anytime he walks in here, you'll have that laugh.

**Oh. **

(Pause)

'**Mione?**

What.

**This is _weird_.**

Why?

**You have a very strange look in your eyes, like evil and funny mixed together.**

I'll put it this way. It's the same reason why you're voice just reached a higher octave.

**Re—really?**

(Pause)

**Hermione . . .**

Yes.

**I lost feeling in my legs.**

(Silence)

You know what? I don't think Harry will be back anytime soon. We should get to bed.

**Bed?**

_Separately_.

(Pause)

**Ow—my fingers cramped on your book—**

(Pause)

**Great solution, that was. Ripping the book out of my hands and dislocating half of my joints in the process.**

What the hell else was I supposed to do, Ron?

**Wow. You said 'hell.'**

Ron . . . please shut up and go away.

**What? You're angry at me _again_?**

When you grow up and unclog your head of Quidditch, you'll understand.

(Silence)

* * *

_Poor Hermione. Even as I write this, I feel like Ron is five years younger than her. If you read in between the lines, you would have understood that she was trying to show Ron how much she liked the idea of both of them being single again, if you know what I mean. But either he's frightened by her advances or uncertain as how to react. It's a theme I saw running through the HP books, and hopefully, I incorporated it in here._


	9. Emotional Capacity

_Chapter Nine: Emotional Capacity_

_Setting: Hogwarts grounds, next to the lake. Dumbledore's funeral._

_A/N: This is the last chapter! I meant to write about the moments where Ron and Hermione are left alone together throughout book six, and I did. _

_It's been a very interesting journey, writing a short story that people actually reviewed. If you read my profile, you'd know that longer stories can't be expected of me—I gain and lose interest very quickly. My coming stories will rarely exceed ten chapters, except perhaps my very first one, which I have decided to continue, although it will be a process of the next two years or so if I do._

_Thank you._

* * *

**Hermione—**

My God—what will happen to us, Ron?

**I don't know. **

Ron—

**I really, truly don't know, Hermione—I'm the wrong person to ask.**

Ron—I have to tell you something . . . now, while Harry and Ginny are talking.

(Pause)

If something happens to you—

**No—**

No—if something happens to you, I can't live without knowing.

**Hermione!**

(Silence)

If something happens to either of us, I want to know before I die. Or you die.

**You already know. It took me a while, but you knew. **

(Pause)

It must sound terrible at a time like this, Ron, but I sometimes wish no one would have to grieve for anything. Not now.

**What are you saying?**

There are precious few things to rejoice over, Ron—I feel like we're celebrating death. The way that idiot man kept on going—what does it matter, what he's accomplished? What does it matter that he had nobility of spirit, or gave intellectual contributions, or had a greatness of spirit?

(Pause)

**A—a lot, Hermione. It matters like now when you somehow managed to memorize phrases out of a dumb speech. It would matter to me.**

I really memorized it, didn't I?

**Yeah. You did.**

Oh—Ron—

(Pause)

**I thought that would cheer you up, not make you cry.**

It did, in a way.

**Um—I'd really like to ask you something but it may not be the right moment.**

Go on.

**Are you sure?**

Yes.

**Did you cry from happiness, 'Mione? Or sadness? I can never tell with girls.**

(Pause)

Both, I think.

**Oh.**

Ron—sometimes people don't want to come to terms with death, so they try to mask it with laughter. And sometimes it almost cheers up the people around them, but they're still sad inside and they don't know what to make of it.

**Oh.**

Be still for a moment.

(Pause)

Ron—

(Silence)

I love you.

**No, you don't. You're the one who kept telling me that teenagers our age didn't have the emotional capacity or something to love.**

There are different kinds of love.

**I know but you can't possibly mean it the same way as you love Harry.**

No. It's different than that. You understand. You just don't want to have to deal with it.

(Pause)

**I do want to deal with it, Hermione. I've waited two years to tell you that. I didn't think you would be the one to tell me.**

Ron, I've waited six years.

**I know. But you still ignored me.**

You didn't grow up with me, Ron. I'm sorry, but for a while I didn't think we'd have a worthwhile conversation.

**Yeah. I was a bit of a prat for long time, not a while—but then when I was ready you were never there.**

I know. I'm sorry.

(Pause)

**So now are you crying for me or for Dumbledore?**

For the world.

**Cryptic to the last.**

(Pause)

Harry and Scrimgeour are talking again.

**I know. I don't want to think about it.**

(Pause)

Do you see how much we've changed, Ron?

**I—think I do. **

A while ago you wouldn't have _known_ the word 'cryptic.' And an even shorter while ago I would have used that information to insult your intelligence. And now you've stopped pretending to take so much care in what happens between Scrimgeour and Harry, because quite honestly, you don't care a whit.

**I _do_ care a whit, but I care more for us. And about 'cryptic'—a while ago I learned to listen more carefully to you.**

And a while ago I learned to listen less carefully to you.

(Pause)

**What _will_ happen to us, Hermione?**

I have guesses.

**I mean in both the measure of the world around us and just us.**

We will both stick with Harry.

**Yes. Even if we have to glue him to us. Even if Mum tries to shut in both of us, like she said she would if anyone else died.**

That's all I know. Our job rests with what Harry's job is.

**I know that. **

You aren't still bothered about being 'the sidekick' now, are you?

**What do you think?**

(Pause)

**And about—us?**

(Pause)

We'll just have to keep it a secret from the twins, don't we?

**And Harry. He definitely can't find out.**

Ron—he knows, too.

**Then Ginny, at least. _No one_ from my family.**

Ron.

**Oh.**

We should follow him.

**Yes. We should.**

* * *

_I considered a long-winded ending, complete with dramatic exclamations and confessions, (no not really) but I thought a short and bittersweet few minutes would be better. I've mostly stuck to canon, so the last should be canon as well._

_Now. As a final author's note, I'll give in to my urge and explain that you should have noticed the repetition of Hermione saying "Ron" and Ron saying "I know." Thought you should have a bit of clarification, since my writing obviously wouldn't be overanalyzed as I'd like to think. Hermione is much shaken, but she is very relieved that she and Ron have finally worked things out. Ron is mostly confused, like usually is, but he isn't about to admit it._

_They are still teenagers, hence the immature comments from Ron and the pretentious ones from Hermione. They are on a more equal level, because Ron has learned to stop acting like a fool just for the sake of it. He no longer seems four years younger than Hermione, which he did in the previous chapters when I was writing his dialogue._

_I can't wait for book seven, mainly because of Harry but also because I know the relationships between the characters will take another turn and I'd love to see Rowling work with that._

_That said—_

FIN


End file.
